1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information-processing apparatus such as a personal computer, a control method therefor, and a storage medium containing programs. Particularly, the invention relates to an information-processing apparatus, a control method therefor, and a computer-readable storage medium containing programs that display previews reflecting print results according to print-data when printing is instructed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printers having device functions for finishing, for example, a stapling function and a punching function, are known. With these printers, printing can be performed by using the device functions according to printing instructions issued from a personal computer.
Also, printers having device functions such as a double-sided printing function that allow printing on double sides of paper forms are known.
Also, in recent years, applications and printer drivers are used by which an operator can determine how print-data is printed by performing previewing when requesting printing through a client application.
However, as represented by stapling and punching functions, since there are no systems that allows previewing of finishing functions of a device (printer), precise print outputs cannot as yet be previewed. Therefore, when print preview is performed, an operator can determine print positions of print-data; however, even when finishing functions of the device are used, the print results cannot be determined in advance. This causes problems such that holes are punched in positions where the print-data is printed, and printing not desired by the operator is performed.
In addition, for defects that would be caused in print results, there are no methods that provide warnings before defective prints are outputted.
In addition, conventional preview functions are for preview of logical pages. In this case, various problems are caused. For example, even when double-sided printing is requested in a required procedure, previews different from the requested double-sided printing are displayed. Also, for example, when a request is made for Nup printing that allows rendering data for multiple pages to be reduction-printed on one page of print form, previews of logical pages are displayed, but previews of actual prints in the print form are not displayed.